Software-Defined Network (SDN) architecture enables network programmability to support multi-vendor, multi-technology, multi-layer communications, and to offer an infrastructure as a service. Recently, efforts are going on to integrate optical transport within IP/Ethernet-based SDN architecture to leverage optical transmission benefits, such as low interference, long reach, and high capacity transmission with lower power consumption. Such a network is referred to as Optical Transport SDN. Optical transport SDN can be realized by enabling flexibility and programmability in transmission and switching network elements, such as transponders and ROADMs, management of optical channels, such as flexible-grid channel mapping, and extracting control plane intelligence from the physical hardware to the centralized controller.
Cloud service embedding consists of virtual node embedding and virtual link embedding sub-problems. If the virtual nodes are per-assigned to physical nodes, then the problem of just mapping virtual links over physical links is referred to as virtual network embedding problem. The virtual network embedding problems have been extensively solved for IP/Ethernet-based networks while ignoring optical transport. Recently, the virtual network embedding problem is solved for fixed grid and flexible grid optical transport networks respectively.
Recently, cloud services have gained interests since it supports applications by sharing resources within existing deployed infrastructure instead of building new ones from scratch. These days network applications are becoming more and more cloud centric, for example social networking applications, such as FaceBook, Twitter, and Google+, e-science applications, such as Large Hadron Collider, content applications, such as NetFlix, and search applications, such as Google and Baidu. Cloud applications are supported by interconnecting various computing, storage, software, and platform-oriented resources within data centers through networks. Each data center is built with the goal of optimizing the type of services offered, for example Google data center is built with the goal of efficient indexing of web pages and minimization of content search time, while Facebook data center is built to offer maximum storage for user contents and efficient management and linking of these contents within user's social group, Amazon EC2 data center is built to offer faster computing time. Thus, one data center may not provide all types of resource, and may not optimally meet all the requirements of a cloud application. In such scenarios, open challenges are how to map a cloud request among data centers offering heterogeneous resources, and how to establish network connectivity between data centers.